Day at the Ouran Fair
by EllaSoulEaterFan
Summary: The Host Club has gone to the local fair for commoners. But what will happen when Hikaru invites Haurhi to ride the Ferris Wheel? One Shot, Fluff. Pairings: Hikaru x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

HALLO! This is my first Host Club fanfiction, PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Title- Day at the Ouran Fair.

The Host Club has gone to the local fair for commoners.

But what will happen when Hikaru invites Haurhi to ride the Ferris Wheel?

Rating: K+ Fluff.

Story type- One Shot

Pairing- Hikaru x Haruhi

Credit to: CupOfSquirrel Cosplay for the Idea, (From their OHSHC Cosplay video(s) "Ouran Fair" and "Ouran Fair returns"

Check them out! :D

Haruhi sighed she wanted to be anywhere but here, she was at the "Commoners" fair with the Ouran Host Club.

Tamaki and the others had arrived at her and her father's house uninvited earlier that morning, again.

she walked along the sidewalk with her arms crossed eyeballing the consesion stands.

they stopped at a picnic table and the Twins have darted off to a candy apple stand.

Haruhi sat for a moment more when she heard Tamaki gasp

as he looked at a ride in wonder.

"Keyoya, look!" he said looking down at the dark haired teenager in glasses whom was reading a folder labeled 'Host Club'

"Keyoya!" Tamaki moaned proceeding too try and get his attention "Put away the work, we are at the commoners fair after all."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow as she thought to herself, 'Stupid rich people...why am I even here to begin with...?" she continued to ponder on this mornings events.

Tamaki had finally succeeded in getting Kyoya's attention "Lets go Kyoya!" Kyoya then shut the folder and adjusted his glasses before standing.

"I'm coming Tamaki," he said as he stood, This left Haruhi with Honey-Sempai and Mori.

"Takashi, look! They've got cake! On a stick!" Honey said with a giggle

"Honey-Sempai...you know that's fried, like everything else here.." Haruhi said with a laugh.

at this moment Kyoya and Tamaki were being strapped into the ride, Tamaki looking more thrilled to be on the ride than Kyoya.

The twins have just arrived back as Honey and Mori left to the Cheesecake on a stick stand. Everyone seems to be moving, aside from Haruhi

that did not last for long she looked up to see Hikaru holding his hand out for her, "Haruhi, Lets go ride the Ferris-wheel." he said holding a candied apple in the other hand and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sure Sempai." Haruhi said taking his hand with a smile they than walked off leaving Kaoru by himself for the time being at the table, he did not like the idea at first,

but thought it would be good for them to be alone for a few minutes.

It was as they walked that Hikaru noticed the light blue dress Haruhi was wearing, her hair is beginning to grow back but she has it pinned back in a pony tail using a matching blue flower pin.

Seeing Haruhi more feminine made Hikaru feel, different. He was used too Haruhi dressing as a boy for the Host Club, even though she was a girl. Hikaru and his brother never really hung out with girls.

Mostly themselves. They proceeded to walk with short conversations about the Host Club and the girls ('Princess'' in the boss' act) there.

Haruhi's short brown hair lightly waved in the breeze, Hikaru was wearing a green tank top with some shorts along with some beaded bracelets.

they have almost arrived to the Ferris wheel when they heard screaming coming from another ride They both darted they're heads up to see an unamused Kyoya and a horrified Tamaki screaming his head off for what it was worth,

Haruhi and Hikaru burst out laughing "Ah, Boss was never to good on rides." Hikaru laughed. "Really?" Haruhi giggled, "He is the one who asked to ride it." she said with a sigh. "Must have someone to empress." Hikaru nugged her arm.

"Nobody wants to empress me, Sempai." she sad with a soft smile and a light blush. "I do." Hikaru said with a smile, as he sped up. "Come on, Haruhi! We're almost there!"

He said grabbing her hand and almost dragging the poor girl. "Coming! Coming!" She said with a sweet laugh. A laugh all the boys at the Host Club loved.

They stood in line for the ride for what seemed like forever to Hikaru before they climbed into the ride. "Jeez Sempai, you act like you've never been to a fair before." Haruhai said still recovering from the 'walk' over.

Hikaru shrugged "I never really have. We've done things like it at private parks, just never been to a commoners Fair." Haruhi laughed and shook her head. the wheel began to stroll, and Hikaru's eye's lit up, this made Haruhi smile.

Hikaru sat back in the rickidy bench on the ride,

he began to ask himself why he asked Haruhi here. He liked Haruhi, of course. But she looked lonely,

Hikaru knows what its like to feel, alone. He and his brother always did up until Tamaki befriended them.

They didn't need anyone, or at least they thought. But Haruhi, she needs someone,

the girl in the blue dress the same shade as the male uniform to the Ouran Academy,

that she wears each day to repair her debt. But not only that, because she enjoyed it.

He knew she needed someone, even if she didn't think so.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said quietly with a light blush as the girl turned het head from the view of the fair to the boys pink face,

her skin as pale as a doll, her brown eyes shining made it even harder for the boy.

"Yeah, Hikaru?" She said in her usual clueless voice "I need to tell you something..." He mumbled,

this made Haruhi wonder even more. "Oh, okay. What is it?" She said now looking the red haired boy in the eye.

"Never mind, its nothing...just forget it." He said looking away.

Haruhi tilted her head "Tell me, Hikaru." She said as she genitally grabbed his shoulder

"Its okay, you can tell me." She smiled genitally.

"I...I love you," he stuttered out quickly as the ride still rocked genitally.

"What?" Haruhi said her eyes big and cheeks red. "...Judging by your face you heard me..."

He mumbled and Haruhi laughed, "What, why are you laughing? S-Stop tha-" Haruhi cut him off with a kiss on the cheek,

his face now turning red. "I love you too, Sempai." She grinned with pink cheeks as the ride came to a stop.

Hikaru, still trying to process what just happened.

"Come on, Hikaru. Lets go get some cotton candy." Haruhi said with a smile taking Hikaru's hand

"Sure," Hikaru said with a smile as they walked off into the twinkling lights and noise of the fair.

After reaching the cotton candy stand they each have one stick of the candy floss on a stick,

as they walk back to the Host Club's picnic table.

"OI, Hikaru, Haruhi!" Kaoru called as they sat down. "We saw you guys up on the Ferris wheel, it was pretty high up." Kaoru continued with a smirk.

"Oh Shut up, Sempai." Haruhi said pinching off some of the pink fluff off the candy. "Hikaru! Why were you on that ride with Haruhi!" Tamaki asked.

"I dont want you riding a ride alone with my Daughter!" Tamkai finished. "Calm down, Boss. You and Kyoya road the spinny ride together, why cant I ride the Ferris wheel with Haruhi?"

Hikaru said with a snide smirk. "Because...Because, shes a girl!" Haruhi burrowed her eyebrows "What? are you being sexist?" She said darting Tamaki a look.

"No, No...Just stating the truth..." He said trailing off "Sure boss, suure." The twins said Together. "Whatever..." Haruhi said playing with the candy.

Maybe going to the Fair with the Host Club wont be so bad, after all.

End

Horrible ending I know, ._. But I may Continue this, x3 It depends... Please Review! ~Ella


	2. UPDATE!

Hello, everyone! This is, Ella! I'm so sorry for not updating my fanfictions. School started up so everything has been really crazy. (Keep in mind I'm only in Jr. High!) Amywho~ I'd like to give you all alittle update on some of my Fanfictions.

Day At The Oruan Fair (OHSHC): To be rewritten- I have got countless reviews (Thank you! ^_^) About my spelling errors! I'm so sorry! - I feel so stupid! xD I will be rewritting this fanfiction and fixing grammer. I started a second chapter but I was unsure if you guys liked all that Fluffiness; let me know! (Thank you for making this my most reviewed fic!)

Her Broken Heart(Kuroshitsuji): To be rewritten/Continued/- Again, lots of grammer to be fixed I am taking this time to rewrite these fics and fix them. ^^ This will be fixed as to some errors I realized I left out after rushing to write this fic on my phone. I will be releasing chapter 2 shortly!

Dancing In Madness(SoulEater): OHMYGOSH. I just reread this and I realized this was my first fanfiction and it was SOOOO SHOOORT. I will be extending this story/rewriting it.

Forgetting The Pain(TheHungerGames): Rewritten?/Cancled- I hate to cancle this story due to not a lot of RoryxPrim out there. But I really can't get into character with it. Thank you for reviewing this story! I look forward to rewriting the chapters and most likely writing a ending for it.

Thank you! All of your reviews help me realize mistakes that I am hoping to fix. I hope to become a better writer and not rush as much. Bear with me in the mean time! Lookf orward to updated stories coming soon! -EllaSoulEaterFan


End file.
